Jonas Psalter (Maidhc)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: 03 Inquisitor (Sin Eater) 02 Fighter (Lore Warden) Level: 05 Experience: 10016 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Low Landellan, Orc, Seithr, HaGruut, Irthian Deity: Iraznog (The Root) First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: ROUS 3 Background: Open Abilities STR: 16 +03 (05 pts) +02 Racial DEX: 14 +02 (05 pts) CON: 12 +01 (02 pts) INT: 14 +02 (03 pts) +01 Level 04 WIS: 14 +02 (05 pts) CHA: 10 +00 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 49 = + CON (03) + FC (03) + Toughness (03) (Inquisitor) + CON (02) + FC (00) + Toughness (02) (Fighter ) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (02) + Fighter (02) CMB: +07¹ = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 19¹ = + BAB (04) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +07 = (03) + Fighter (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (01) + Fighter (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (03) + Fighter (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 ¹ +09/21 for Trip (Improved Trip) Weapon Statistics Regular Attack Falchion: Attack: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d04+4, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Wpn Heavy Flail: Attack: +08 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + MW (01) (MW Silver) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip Cestus: Attack: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+3, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Dagger: Attack: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+3, Crit: 19/x02, Special: +2 TH @ Range (10') Cmp Longbow: Attack: +06 = (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) (STR +3) Damage: 1d08+3, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Range 110' Sling: Attack: +06 = (04) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+3, Crit: 20/x03, Special: Range 50' Power Attack Falchion: Attack: +05 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (-02) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d04+10, Crit: 18/x02, Special: Deity's Favored Weapon Heavy Flail: Attack: +06 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (-02) + MW (01) Damage: 1d10+10, Crit: 19/x02, Special: Chain Fighter, Disarm, Trip Cestus: Attack: +05 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (-02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+7, Crit: 19/x02, Special: -02 Precision Based Tasks Dagger: Attack: +05 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (-02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+7, Crit: 19/x02, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Bestial: +2 Perception Chain Fighter: Proficient w/ Flail & Heavy Flail Dire Flail & Spiked Chain are Martial Weapons Darkvision: 60' Shaman's Apprentice: Bonus Feat (Endurance) Class Features Inquisitor (Sin Eater) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shield), Simple Weapons Hand & Repeating Crossbows, Longbow, Shortbow Deity's Favored Weapon (Falchion) Cunning Initiative: Add WIS Bonus to Initiative Detect Alignment: Detect Good, Evil, Law, Chaos at Will Judgement: Variable Bonuses Lasting through Combat (1/Day) Monster Lore: Add WIS Bonus to Knowledge Checks for Determining Weakness Stern Gaze: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Sense Motive & Intimidate Checks Track: Add ½ Inquisitor Level to Survival Checks to Track Solo Tactics: Count Teamwork Feats as though Allies have them as well Teamwork Feats: Bonus Teamwork Feat (01); Swap most recent Teamwork Feat for another (2/Day) Fighter (Lore Warden) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor; Simple and Martial Weapons Bonus Skills: +2 Skill Points/Level, Must be used on INT Skills Bonus Feat: Improved Trip (Lvl 01), Power Attack (Lvl 02) Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise (Lore Warden) Traits Magical Knack - Inquisitor (Magic): +2 Caster Level (Up to Character Level) Capable (General): +1 Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Local) is Class Skill Feats (Shaman's Apprentice) Endurance: +04 to Various Checks & Saves Sleep in Light/Medium Armor w/o Penalty (Level 01) Fast Learner: Gain +1 HP and +1 Skill Point Favored Class Bonus (Fighter 01 Bonus) Power Attack: Scaling Bonus to Damage in exchange for Attack Penalty (Level 03) Toughness: +1 HP/Level (Fighter 02 Bonus) Improved Trip: +2 CMB/CMD on Trips, Doesn't Provoke AoO (Level 05) Keen Scent: Gain the Scent Special Ability (Inquisitor 03 Bonus) Tandem Trip: Roll Twice to Trip Foes threatened by Allies Skills Skill Points: 27 = (06) + INT (02)/Level; FC (03)¹ (Inquisitor 03) 12 = (02) + INT (02)/Level; LW (04)² (Fighter 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 2 +0 Appraise 6 1 3 2 +0 Bluff 4 1 3 0 +0 Climb 7 1 3 3 +0 Craft ( ) 2 - 2 +0 Diplomacy 4 1 3 0 +0 Disable Device 2 +0 Disguise 0 - 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 2 +0 Fly 2 2 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 3 0 +0 Heal 6 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 9 5 3 0 +1 (Stern Gaze) Knowledge (Arcana ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Dngnrng ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Engnrng ) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (History ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Local ) 7 1 3 2 +1 Capable Trait Knowledge (Nature ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Nobility ) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Knowledge (Religion ) 6 1 3 2 +2 ID Weakness/Strength (Inq) Linguistics 6 1 3 2 +0 Perception 12 5 3 2 +2 (Bestial) Perform ( ) 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) - 2 +0 Ride 6 1 3 2 +0 Sense Motive 11 5 3 2 +1 (Stern Gaze) Sleight of Hand 2 +0 Spellcraft 7 2 3 2 +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 +0 Survival 7 2 3 2 +1 Tracking Only Swim 7 1 3 3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 +0 - = untrained class skill ¹ Fast Learner Feat ² Lore Warden Class Feature; Must be used on INT Skills Prayer List Concentration Checks = +07 Level (05) + WIS (02) Orisons= * DC 12 * Usage: At-Will • Create Water • Guidance • Detect Magic • Sift • Disrupt Undead • Stabilize |-|Level 01= * DC 13 * Usage: 4/day • Deadeye's Lore • Wrath • Divine Favor • Ear Piercing Scream |-|Level 02= * DC 14 * Usage: -/day |-|Level 03= * DC 15 * Usage: -/day |-|Level 04= * DC 16 * Usage: -/day |-|Level 05= * DC 17 * Usage: -/day |-|Level 06= * DC 18 * Usage: -/day Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Lifestyle (Average) 100 gp -- lb Explorer's Outfit -- gp -- lb +1 Mithril Shirt 2100 gp 10 lb Composite Longbow (16 STR) 400 gp 3 lb Arrows (20 Normal) - gp 3 lb Arrows (10 Blunt) - gp 1½ lb Falchion 75 gp 8 lb Heavy Flail (MW Silver) 495 gp 10 lb Cestus 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Sling - gp -- lb Bullets (10) - gp 5 lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 4 lb (39 lb) Hammock - gp 3 lb Bedroll - gp 5 lb Blanket (Winter) - gp 3 lb Rations (Orc Trail, x7) - gp 7 lb Waterskin - gp 4 lb Rope (50') - gp 10 lb Torch (03) - gp 3 lb Potion (CLW x2) 100 gp -- lb Beltpouch - gp 0½ lb Money (1 SP) - gp -- lb Flint & Steel - gp -- lb Tindertwig (10) - gp -- lb Totals: 3327 gp 82 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0- 76 77-153 154-230 0- 86 87-173 174-260 (w/ MW Backpack) Consumed or Destroyed Items Potion (CLW) 50 gp Horse Rental (Myrtle) 40 gp Total Consumed: 90 gp Finances PP: 000 Initial Character Money: + 150 gp GP: 7866 Career Earnings: +11133.17 gp SP: 001 CP: 007 Total Earnings: 11283.17 gp Carried Inventory: - 3227 gp Expenses/Consumables: - 90 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Living Accommodations: - 100 gp 0000 Cash on Hand: 7866.17 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'10" Weight: 307 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Pale Green Appearance: Jonas is a hulking giant of a man with wildly unkempt black hair. His clothing and weapons are well cared for and neatly kept. Demeanor: Although he's actually fairly bright and quite shrewd, Jonas presents a slightly savage, manic appearance. Background Jonas was born deep within the caves beneath the Southern Seithr Mountains, the product of a brief dalliance between his mother and one of the wild barbarians living on the surface high in that range. A few weeks after returning from a raid to the topside, his mother discovered her pregnancy. When the tribal chief demanded that she allow the Shaman to carve the child from her womb she refused, leaving the tribe's holdings to bear her child alone. Weakened by the ordeal and by loss of blood, she survived just long enough to carry him to a cave complex only a short distance from topside. She died with the infant in her arms. But his story does not end there. The boy's cries attracted the notice of a Shaman of Iraznog, charged with bridging the gap between the Deeps and Topside. The holy man took the infant in, committing himself to caring for the young half-orc and rearing him to adulthood. He gave the infant a human name and used his contacts amongst the humans of the Seithrs to ensure that young Jonas was raised with the traditions of both his Human and his Orcish blood. Jonas took the teachings of Iraznog into his heart, accepting that he was a child of both worlds. When Jonas reached adulthood his foster father was still strong and vibrant, and completely able to fulfill his duties as the Priest in the area. Therefore the young half-orc decided to care for the teachings of The Root by wandering the world, helping others with whatever transitions were troubling them. Almost immediately upon leaving his father's territory, Jonas was beset by a neighboring tribe of barbarians. He was captured and enslaved, chained and forced to serve at the whim of the tribesmen. For two years he was held, living in chains, before his broke his chains and effected his escape, killing two of his captors in the process. That was a year ago. Over the course of that year he's made his way out of the mountains and to Venza, with stops of a few weeks each in Irthos and several of the Landadel Baronies on the way. Stat Block Stats [ URL="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Psalter_(Mowgli)"]Jonas Psalter/URL BCOLOR=TealInitiative:/B/COLOR +04 COLOR=TealBAC:/B/COLOR 17 (12 Touch, 15 Flat-Footed) COLOR=TealBHP:/B/COLOR 49/49 COLOR=TealBSenses:/B/COLOR DarkVision (60’) COLOR=TealBPerception:/B/COLOR +12 COLOR=TealBCMB:/B/COLOR +07 BCOLOR=TealCMD:/B/COLOR 19 I(+9/21 vs. Trip)/I COLOR=TealBFort:/B/COLOR +07 COLOR=TealBReflex: /B/COLOR +03 COLOR=TealBWill:/B/COLOR +05 /sblock Creatures Encountered & Known A= |-|B= KR 27: Beholders |-|C= KR 27: Clockwork Menders |-|D= |-|E= |-|F= |-|G= KR 25: Griffins KR 17: Goblins |-|H= |-|I= |-|J= |-|K= |-|L= |-|M= |-|N= KR 15: Nutria (River Rat) |-|O= |-|P= |-|Q= |-|R= KR 19: River Drake |-|S= KR 15: Skeletons KR 18: Stinging Nettles KR 11: Stirges |-|T= |-|U= |-|V= |-|W= |-|X= |-|Y= |-|Z= KR 27: Zombies Adventure Log Rodents of Unusual Size (Part 03)= Rodents of Unusual Size (Part 03) TXP TGP 04/26/2014 - 04/30/2014: 075 04/26/2014 - 04/30/2014: 085 (Awarded) 05/01/2014 - 05/31/2014: 465 05/01/2014 - 05/31/2014: 527 (Awarded) 06/01/2014 - 06/30/2014: 450 06/01/2014 - 06/30/2014: 510 (Awarded) 07/01/2014 - 07/31/2014: 465 07/01/2014 - 07/31/2014: 527 (Awarded) 08/01/2014 - 08/31/2014: 465 08/01/2014 - 08/31/2014: 527 (Awarded) 09/01/2014 - 09/30/2014: 450 09/01/2014 - 09/30/2014: 510 (Awarded; Level 04) 10/01/2014 - 10/31/2014: 682 10/01/2014 - 10/31/2014: 775 (Awarded) 11/01/2014 - 11/30/2014: 660 11/01/2014 - 11/30/2014: 750 (Awarded) 12/01 2014 - 12/31/2014: 682 12/01/2014 - 12/31/2014: 775 (Awarded) 01/01 2015 - 01/31/2015: 682 01/01/2015 - 02/28/2015: 775 (Awarded) 02/01 2015 - 02/28/2015: 616 02/01/2015 - 02/28/2015: 700 (Awarded) 03/01/2015 - 03/07/2015: 154 03/01/2015 - 03/07/2015: 175 (Awarded; Level 05) Encounter XP Stirges in the Stables: 265 XP (Awarded) Gnolls in the Hills: 265 XP (Awarded) Goblins Near Site: 535 XP (Awarded) Encounter GP Stirges in the Stables: 300 GP (Awarded) Gnolls in the Hills: 316.67 (Awarded) Goblins Near Site: 594 (Awarded) Expenses 040 GP - Horse Rental (Myrtle) (Total Earnings to 03/07/2015: 7846.67 GP) |-|Barrow of the Forgotten King= Barrow of the Forgotten King TXP 11/08/2013 - 12/13/2013: 0252 (Level 02 - 1302 XP) 12/14/2013 - 12/31/2013: 0198 01/01/2014 - 01/31/2014: 0341 02/01/2014 - 02/28/2014: 0308 03/01/2014 - 03/31/2014: 0341 04/01/2014 - 04/20/2014: 0220 (Level 03 - 3310 XP) 04/21/2014 - 04/24/2014: 0060 TGP 11/08/2013 - 12/13/2013: 0216 (Level 02) 12/14/2013 - 12/31/2013: 0198 01/01/2014 - 01/31/2014: 0341 02/01/2014 - 02/28/2014: 0308 03/01/2014 - 03/31/2014: 0341 04/01/2014 - 04/20/2014: 0220 (Level 03) 04/21/2014 - 04/24/2014: 0068 Encounter XP 11/08/2013 - 12/31/2013: 0200 01/01/2014 - 01/31/2014: 0350 02/01/2014 - 02/28/2014: 0050 Encounter GP 11/08/2013 - 12/31/2013: 0000 01/01/2014 - 01/31/2014: 0394.50 02/01/2014 - 02/28/2014: 0250 04/24/2014: 0050 (Reward) Consumables Consumed Potion (CLW) |-|5 DMC= XP Received: 1050 Treasure Received: 0900 GP Level Ups (Active) |-|Level 08= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 07= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +05 to +05 Fort: +07 to +08 Ref: +03 to +03 Will: +05 to +06 Feat: Branded for Retribution Features: Bane, Discern Lies, Eat Sin and Judgement Increases Spells: Stricken Heart HP: +07 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +39 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) (Intimidate +1, Know (Dng) +3, Know (Nat) +3, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1) |-|Level 06= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +04 to +05 Fort: +07 to +08 Ref: +03 to +03 Will: +05 to +06 Feat: None Features: Judgement (2/Day) Spells: Blistering Invective, Lesser Restoration HP: +07 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +39 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) (Intimidate +1, Know (Dng) +1, Know (Nat) +1, Know (Rel) +4, Perception +1, Sense Motive +1) |-|Level 05= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +03 to +04 Fort: +07 to +07 Ref: +02 to +03 Will: +05 to +05 Feat: Keen Scent Features: Bonus Feat (Tandem Trip), Solo Tactics HP: +09 Skill Pts: +09 = +06 (Class) +02 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +30 (Old Total) = 39 (New Total) (Intimidate: 04; Perception: 02; Sense Motive: 01; Spellcraft: 01; Survival: 01) Spells: Sift, Divine Favor |-|Level 04= Class: Inquisitor (Sin Eater) BAB: +02 to +03 Fort: +06 to +07 Ref: +02 to +02 Will: +04 to +05 Feat: None Features: Cunning Initiative, Detect Alignment, Track HP: +09 (HD/CON/FC/Toughness) Skill Pts: +12 = +06 (Class) +05 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +18 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) (+1 Appraise, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Heal, Know (Eng/Nobles), Ride, Sense Motive, Stealth, Swim) |-|Level 03= Class: Fighter (Lore Warden) BAB: +01 to +02 Fort: +05 to +06 Ref: +02 to +02 Will: +04 to +04 Feat: Toughness Features: Bonus Feats (Combat Expertise, Improved Trip) HP: +12 (HD/CON/Toughness) Skill Pts: +05 = +04 (Class) +01 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +13 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) (+1 Perception, +2 Sense Motive, +1 KS: Geography, +1 KS: History) |-|ReWrite= Archetype: Replaced Savage Warrior with Lore Keeper Ability Scores: Re-allocated 'em Feats: Changed first level feat to Fast Learner Changed Fighter Bonus Feat from Enforcer to Power Attack Traits: Changed Armor Expert for Magical Knack |-|Level 02= Class: Fighter (Savage Warrior) BAB: +00 to +01 Fort: +02 to +04 Ref: +00 to +00 Will: +02 to +02 Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat (Combat Expertise) HP: +08 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) +01 (INT) +01 (Favored Class) +08 (Old Total) = 11 (New Total) (+1 KS: Arcana, +1 KS: The Planes, +1 Perception) Level Ups (Planned) |-|Level 09= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 10= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 11= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 12= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: Bonus Feat (Combat Expertise) HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 13= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 14= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 15= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 16= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 17= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 18= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 19= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) |-|Level 20= Class: -- BAB: +?? to +?? Fort: +?? to +?? Ref: +?? to +?? Will: +?? to +?? Feat: None Features: None HP: +?? Skill Pts: +?? = +?? (Class) +?? (INT) +?? (Favored Class) +?? (Old Total) = ?? (New Total) (Specific Skill Point Allocations Go Here) Approvals *Approval (Oct 26th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) Level 01 *Approval (Oct 27th, 2013) (Aura ~ non-judge) Level 01 *Approval (Dec 22th, 2013) (Satin Knights) Level 02 *Approval (May 6th, 2014) (Satin Knights) Level 03 *Approval (Oct 10th, 2014) (Aura) Level 04 *Approval (Mar 8th, 2015) (Aura) Level 05 Category:Rodents of Unusual Size, Part 3 Category:Approved Characters